


It Came From Nowhere

by kitten_wasp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prostitution, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, jokes about toe sucking, sexy use of the word slime, surprise tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_wasp/pseuds/kitten_wasp
Summary: Stan generally tries to be ready for anything, but some surprises are hard to prepare for. When he brings a seemingly meek virgin back to his car for some easy money, things take a turn for the... weird.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	It Came From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. I had no choice in writing this.

Stan had not meant to end up like this. Well, that was not exactly right. He’d definitely meant to end up in the back of his car with the dweeby, nervous guy from the bar who’d stammered his way through asking if Stan was ‘that guy who… uh, uh uh, offered, you know, dating services’.

“It’s fifty bucks, and I ain’t going to some hotel room or somebody else’s ride. It’s my car or not at all.”

The guy nodded vigorously, which made Stan suspicious. Either this guy was  _ real _ desperate to lose his virginity, or he was into some truly weird shit.

“And I don’t do any tying up, or hardcore pain-stuff,” Stan added, eying the guy’s reaction. “Spanking’s okay though.”

The guy turned tomato red. “Sp- Spanking!?”

So definitely a virgin. He gave the guy a once-over – blonde, helmet hair and thick glasses that kept slipping down his nose. He wasn’t terrible to look at, and Stan could easily take him in a fight if it came to that, especially if it was in his own car.

And so, here they were, settled in the backseat of Stan’s car, parked at the end of a secluded forest road. The dweeb – Luke, he’d introduced himself as – seemed to have gained some confidence and had quickly settled in behind Stan, pressing himself against his back and mouthing at his neck and jaw while he humped Stan’s ass with twitchy thrusts.

“It’s still fifty if you cum in your pants,” Stan warned.

Luke stopped moving for a moment, breathing hard against Stan’s nape. This was gonna be quick and easy if he was already this worked up. Luke leaned back for a second to undo his shirt, then he was pressing against Stan’s back again. Something thick and hot moved between Stan’s legs. Too thick to be a… He looked down. It looked like a green, weirdly smooth snake.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” He knocked his forehead hard against the window in his effort to turn around and get as far away from the thing between his legs as possible. It was thicker than his thigh and moved in unsteady, sluggish waves.

The blonde dweeb’s skin had turned a dull green. His dress shirt was open and from behind him, several green tentacles of various sizes spread out in the air, dripping with translucent slime. The biggest one, the one that had just been rubbing up against Stan’s balls, was sticking out between Luke’s legs like some kind of freaky tail.

“What the actual hell!?” Stan yelled.

Luke flinched, staring back at him with a worried expression. “Is this too weird?” he spoke rapidly. “They said you were okay with weird stuff!”

“Yeah, like, toe sucking or whatever. Not…!” He gestured vaguely. “All of that mess.”

Luke cowed slightly. For a second Stan thought he might bolt.

“Please,” he croaked. “I’m already so…” He breathed shakily. 

Stan took in Luke’s heaving chest and blotchy face, the twitching tentacles… The guy was desperate, and Stan couldn’t help but feel a little bit sorry for him for being so bad at hiding it.

“Fine,” Stan snapped. “But it’ll cost you extra.” Feeling sorry didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to use it to his advantage.

Luke nodded vigorously and Stan wondered how far he could push with this guy. The thought of doubling, or maybe even tripling, his usual fair, was more than enough motivation to drop trou and turn back around. He even managed a private smile as he heard Luke’s excited gasp. It’d certainly been a while since someone was this excited about getting to do him.

“Go on then, but those things…” he pointed to the bigger tentacles – the huge tail one and some that were about as wide as an arm. “...Ain’t going anywhere near my ass. Got it?”

Again, Luke nodded eagerly. His eyes were glazed over, vaguely focused on Stan’s body. Stan wondered if he was even listening and quickly reminded himself where he kept the gun. Not that this Luke guy seemed like he had the personality for getting  _ that kind  _ of unpleasant, but he had already surprised Stan once tonight.

Stan took one breath to settle his nerves and got into position, one knee on the seat, and the other foot on the floor. One arm-wide tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to Luke. Stan’s heart beat faster. This was erring pretty close to breaking his rule about not wanting to get tied up. But, so long as he had his arms free, he should be okay.

The tentacle felt almost exactly like skin, but smoother and completely hairless.

The big tentacle slithered back between his legs and pressed up against his now naked crotch. It undulated slowly, with enough strength to almost lift him off the seat. Stan moaned and leaned forward to press his hands against the door for balance. His cock swelled at the pressure, even though it was coming from some freaky bit of monster.

The big tentacle twitched in a new way. Stan looked down and saw little tendrils sport out from it. The tendrils tickled his balls and taint, the inside of his thighs. It felt weird and tingly and just a smidge unbearable. His legs jerked, caught between wanting to open up more and snapping shut. He squirmed against the thick tentacle wrapped around his middle, but it was holding firm, not letting him move an inch.

“Are you…?” Luke mumbled, voice thick and breathless.

“Keep going,” Stan snapped. He wasn’t about to let some meek alien – or whatever this guy was – try and coddle him, or make him feel helpless. He was in control. Fuck, he was already so hard.

After only the shortest tick of hesitation, a tentacle the size of a finger pressed against Stan’s asshole. It was warm, pliant and slightly wet, and went in with ease once he relaxed to let it. It moved into him methodically and then stopped. Stan was confused for a second until it started pulsating and a thick, slippery substance filled him, inside out. The tentacle moved out of him slowly, all while continuing pumping the slimy substance into him, even though it was already leaking a little.

The tentacle slipped all the way out with a wet pop, but was quickly replaced by one that was bigger and harder. It went inside and moved in and out of him a couple of times, twitching and straining, before it started to swell. He let out a choked groan as he felt himself getting filled.

A couple of tentacles, smaller ones, slithered up his belly and chest, rubbing and massaging his muscles into relaxation –  _ not _ submission. The really tiny ones tickled his skin, making him squirm.

The tentacle up his ass stopped swelling, but instead started fucking him in earnest.

Stan let out a surprised shout and his climax rushed up faster than he’d been ready for. Quickly, the tendrils still teasing his crotch and thighs pulled away and a whole new tentacle whipped up, quickly wrapping around his cock, keeping him from cumming.

Stan’s eyes rolled back and he moaned in frustration, shoving his ass back against the tentacle fucking him. The tentacle around his cock squeezed tighter for a second, and the tendrils returned to their teasing, with a lighter touch. His legs opened up wider without him telling them to. His cock twitched as the fuck tentacle rubbed up against the right spot inside him.

He squirmed to get more, but the tentacle around his waist was like steel. It moved, winding around him once more, and the tip settled against his back, pressing down and forcing his chest against the huge taint-teaser tentacle beneath him, while lifting his ass higher.

He didn’t need to remind himself to moan with every thrust – probably couldn’t have kept himself from doing it. He tried keeping his arms up to support his weight against the seat, but his hands kept slipping and he didn’t even need the extra balance anyway. Between the tentacle around his waist and the various sized tentacles squirming all over his front, he was locked pretty securely in place.

He was so loose and slippery that the second tentacle went in with barely any resistance. It made a squelching sound and Stan felt slime gush down his legs. One of his legs kicked out, hitting the back of the driver's seat. The moan swelling up from deep inside him was probably enough to scare off every bird in the forest.

The tentacles pumped in and out of him, taking turns pushing in, mercilessly, while the big tentacles held him in place. There was no hope for respite. Stan rested his cheek against the large tentacle beneath him, trying to keep his breathing under control.

Something brushed against his lips and it was only then he realized he’d closed his eyes. A medium sized tentacle had worked its way all the way up his neck, winding loosely around it in a way that wasn’t choking him, but reminding him of its presence. The tip – a darker green with a long slit that was oozing more of that translucent slime – pressed against his mouth gently but eagerly, all but begging to come inside.

Stan popped his lips open without thinking, and the tentacle fucked his mouth. It was slippery and pliant enough that it didn’t even tickle his gag reflex as it worked its way down his throat. For the first time, Stan could taste the slime that Luke had already slathered his whole lower half in. It had a somewhat meaty, watery taste – weird but far from the worst thing he’d had in his mouth.

The three tentacles continued going at him, their rhythm growing more and more erratic. Stan felt like his brain was going to melt out his ears. His entire body was wet and hot and he couldn’t tell what was slime and what was sweat anymore.

The tentacles moved faster and he could hear Luke’s moanes getting louder and brighter, but the sound was distant to his sex-cooked brain. He was so wet and full and his cock ached with his held back release.

He moaned pathetically around the tentacle in his mouth. Fuck, he was glad it was there. He loved it, loved it, loved it there, ‘cause otherwise he might start begging to cum. Stan didn’t beg if he could help it.

Maybe Luke understood him, or maybe he was just getting ready to finish himself. Either way, everything got harder and faster – the tentacles and tendrils teasing his whole front, the twin tentacles fucking his open, dripping ass, the tentacle going in and out of his slack, submissive mouth. Finally, the tentacle around his cock loosened its grip and started rubbing up and down his shaft.

Luke let out a final shout and every tentacle spurted thick, white goo all over them both. Feeling his insides fill up was the final straw to push Stan over the edge. He thrust into the grip on his cock and back against the tentacles splitting him open. The hot tingly sensation washing over every inch of him was almost painful and it zapped every ounce of energy he had left.

He didn’t black out, but it was a close thing. The post orgasm haze settling over him felt like it could last for hours. He turned onto his back and looked up at Luke, who seemed to be feeling a similar way.

The blonde dweeb looked like he might pop from the force of his breathing. He was flushed a bright green and his hair laid wet and lat against his head, looking even more like a helmet than ever. It made Stan smile.

Luke’s glazed over eyes zeroed in on Stan’s expression and he looked so pathetically happy that Stan decided to do something he normally wouldn’t. He patted his chest encouragingly and Luke only hesitated for a moment before throwing himself down against Stan’s front. He shoved his face between Stan’s pecks and sniffed deeply and somehow that was what made Stan think what a little perv he was.

Luke seemed happy to rub his cheek against Stan’s  _ slightly  _ chubby chest, while the smaller tentacles retracted back to wherever they were coming from. The bigger tentacles cuddled up against Stan’s sides, limp and warm.

Shockingly, this wasn’t so bad, Stan thought. He sighed deeply and relaxed against the seat. He wasn’t going to fall asleep, and he would have to get Luke gone and himself going pretty soon, but it wasn’t often he felt this nice and he wasn’t about to waste it.

Something dripped down from the ceiling and landed right in front of Stan’s nose. He looked up and saw the splatter that covered the whole ceiling – and every surface of the whole car. “Sweet Moses! What have you done to my car?”

It was kind of hilarious to see someone look simultaneously fucked out and nervous at the same time. Especially someone who happened to be a freaky alien-monster-whatever. “I’ll pay for it,” Luke mumbled.

“Yeah, you are,” Stan muttered. “You’re lucky I’m not having you replace the whole goddamn car.” The business side of his mind quickly took over. “If my counting’s right, that was three cock-like things going at me, so that’ll be fifty times three to start with,  _ and  _ cleaning this muck out is gonna cost me at least two hundred dollars, plus the inconvenience fee of another fifty.”

Luke sat up and fumbled his wallet out of the jeans bunched up around his ankles. He dug through it but the bills got stuck on the slime still covering his fingers. He turned even greener and glanced at Stan nervously. He shook his hand vigorously until all the bills had fluttered down onto the seat – it looked to be around five hundred, plus some loose one dollar bills. Seemed like Luke really had gone out ready to pay any price for a good time.

Stan quickly gathered the money up and stowed it away in the hole inside the pocket behind the front seat. He looked back at Luke, who was awkwardly trying to pull his pants back on.

Curiosity got the better of him. “So, what’s your deal?” He leaned the back of his head against the door.

“I’ve never… Living around humans is fine, for the most part, but it gets pretty… lonely. And it’s hard to know who’ll be okay with... “ He gestured to himself. “All this mess, without revealing everything to them.”

Stan had meant ‘deal’ more in terms of ‘what the hell are you?’ but he supposed that didn’t really matter. “Yeah, it would be, wouldn’t it.” After a pause he added. “I’ll bet there’s a couple of people who’d be into all that mess.”

Luke blinked in surprise, then he smiled. “You really think so?”

“Eh, takes all sorts, don’t it?” Another glob of goo landed on his face. “Maybe put a tarp or something down next time.”

—

“‘Scuse me?”

Stan looked up from his drink at the tann, serious looking guy hovering over him. “What?”

“Are you that guy, who’s okay with… stuff that’s weirder than toe sucking?”

Stan cringed. “Maybe. If you find a better euphemism than that.”


End file.
